


Her Smile.

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Married Life <3<3<3 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baby, Breakfast, Butterflies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kids, Love, Married Life, Mornings, Nature, Post-Magic Reveal, Smiles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute baby, married, perfect day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Emma's smile brightens everyone's day!





	Her Smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this domestic fluff!!
> 
>  
> 
>  

Emma’s sweet laughter could calm the most violent of storms. Her smile lit the very sun itself. Adrien and Mari could not have been more amazed or blessed with the sweet child they brought into the world. Nothing could be loved more by the two. 

The two lovers stood in their kitchen with Emma in the hands of her gentle father. He played with her small fingers and delicate skin as she looked up at him. Their eyes met and both had a glowing smile adoring their faces.

“She has your smile.” Marinette giggled.

“But she has your laugh.” As if on cue Emma giggled playfully just as her mother had before. 

As she laughed her small itty-bitty hand grabbed onto Adrien’s thumb. He swooned and lost himself in the gentle touch of his daughter. His daughter he created with the love of his life. 

The small family walked outside to the small picnic table that lied in their backyard. Marinette set down plates for her and Adrien that had a baguettes and jelly on it. Adrien sat Emma down in her special seat at the edge of the table. 

The sun was high reigning over all the creatures of the sky. Looking above Marinette spotted butterflies; not purple but blue. The butterflies seemed to be attracted to Emma as they were landing on her arm. 

“Adrien, get a picture.”

“Sure thing, Bug.”

He quietly took out his phone to capture the sweet image. He quickly sent it to all of his friends. Quickly after sending it he looked to see a message on his phone and read it out loud to his wife.

_(10:14) Alya Lahiffe: Room for two more?_

“Tell her there’s always room for them.” 

“I want baby time though.” He pretend pouted.

“You’ll live.” She chuckled in response.

_(10:15) Adrien Agreste: Always._

About ten minutes later just as the two were packing up breakfast they heard their gate creek open. 

“Hellooooo?” Alya called out.

“We’re here.” Adrien replied as he pet Emma’s raven hair softly.

“AWWW, baby time! Hand me my goddaughter!!" 

Adrien picked her up and pretended to hide her away, "No, no, no! My baby!"

"Hand over the cute baby Adrien. I will hurt you." She scowled fiercely.

Adrien relented, "Fine but be very gentle with her."

"Aren't I always gentle?" Alya laughed as she walked over and grabbed the baby carefully from her father’s hands. “Hi beautiful.”

Adrien walked over to where Nino and Mari were talking and pretend whispered, “Why do we associate with this crazy lady?”

Alya turned and gave Adrien the death glare as she bounced the baby and said, "I can hear you Sunshine. If there weren't a cute baby in my hands you would be dead right now."

Marinette and Nino just laughed. The day was young but already so, so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> As if Emma could tell what was happening she began laughing. Her smile shown brighter than the sun as the others looked down on her sweet gentle face. Her green eyes flew as her smile did. This day truly would be perfect, and nothing could stop it.


End file.
